Jessica Li
Jessica Li was a Magpie, one of the freelance miners who operated outside the law.Dead Space: Salvage: "CAPTAIN JESSICA LI. Captain of the ''Hunter's Moon and de facto leader of the Magpies. Li is an ex-marine who quit after an embezzlement scandal rumored to involve several million credits. A "people person" who runs a tight crew." Li captained the ''Hunter's Moon and acted as the effective leader of several Magpie crews. While illegally operating in the Aegis System, Li's group of Magpies stumbled across the drifting [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], some time after the incident near Aegis VII took place. While investigating the wrecked planet cracker, Li was fatally impaled by a Necromorph and died like most of her crew later in the story. Biography Prior to working as a Magpie, Jessica Li was known to be a member of the Marines. She left the service voluntarily following an embezzlement scandal of an unknown nature took place. While working an illegal mining operation in the Aegis System, the Magpies inadvertently transported the Ishimura to their location, destroying one of their ships and their storage vessel. Seeing a potential payout in the wrecked Planet Cracker, Li ordered the Magpies to begin scavenging the ship for parts. The crew boarded the wrecked vessel and Schneider, upon discovering the Necromorph biomass coating the compartments believed that they killed the crew when they shocked the vessel over. Li shut this idea down and was almost killed by a malfunctioning door except Schneider pulled her back to safety. While exploring the Medical Deck, Li and Schneider discovered that the ship was leaking radiation. Li called the boarding party to rendezvous at the Bridge and invited Malyech over from the Black Beak. While discussing the fate of the Ishimura's crew, the Black Beak's captain, Captain Benedykt Malyech showed the others the Marker shards that he found embedded in the hull. Li proposed selling them, enraging Malyech, a devout Unitologist and he assaulted her. She knocked him out and had him thrown in the brig, ignoring Copland's protests. In response, Copland betrayed the Magpies and flew to the EarthGov blockade to give away their position, carrying a Marker shard with her. Discovering that the ship carried a full Marker and not realizing that the Marker was destroyed, Li began searching the vessel for it, hoping for an even larger payout. She ordered the others to repair the ship as their Nest was destroyed so they could not transport a full Marker without it. She went to retrieve Malyech to help, but discovered that he was missing. Schneider contacted her while she searched for Malyech, informing her about his discovery about what the true nature of the Marker entailed and the madness that gripped the Aegis VII colony. She agreed to cut their losses and leave if they could not repair the ship within an hour. Unfortunately, she was ambushed by Malyech, now a Slasher and impaled on his arm. Gallery 072.jpeg|Jessica being stalked by a Necromorph aboard the destroyed Ishimura 073.jpeg|Jessica being killed by the Necromorph via stab through the chest cavity Sources Category:Characters Category:Magpie Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased